The Time Before Dawn
by Phoenix Oblivion
Summary: In a time when Skyclan still roamed the forest, Dawnflame was an unpopular deputy of Thunderclan, and was known for her ferocity and blood lust throughout all the clans. But when a handsome, stray alley cat named Hazel wonders into Thunderclan territory, Dawnflame's life is turned upside down. And when a prophecy from Starclan is thrown into the mix, can both cats survive?
1. Chapter 1: Hazel

**Author's Note: For anyone who reads my stories on fanfiction, this is an important notice. Because of the amount of fanfictions I'm working on at the moment, I really finding it difficult to update all seven _and _my own work. So, I have temporarily stopping updating any of my work on fanfiction. My new system is this: I'm going to put five chapters up for one of my stories, and then write five chapters for another story, until every one of my stories have five new chapters.** **Following this new system, I desperately felt the need to have a fresh start, so here is my newest fanfiction! Please read, review, and enjoy the first five chapters that hopefully, will come up daily. All credit for the character Dawnflame goes to xX Silver. MoonlightNinja Xx.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: Hazel**

I stood on the top of the fence, looking out into the forest. A strong breeze ruffled my fur and I blinked in the early evening sunlight. Breathing in the scents, I could detect an overwhelming amount of cats lingering in the trees. They weaved in an out of the bushes, free, without a care in the world... the life I dreamed of. A rainbow shone above the bushes and undergrowth: it had rained earlier, and puddles lay as far as the eye could see. Beneath my paws, there was one slightly larger than the others. In the dirty, stagnant water, I could see my reflection. The long, lean and sleek, light brown fur that so many cats had commented as handsome could be seen, and the clear, deep amber eyes that appeared to almost _glow _were shown in the ripples. I didn't take pride in my appearance. I usually felt embarrassed when another cat told me I was good looking, especially she-cats.

"It's rather pretty, isn't it Hazel?" a silky voice echoed into my ear drums. Turning my head, my whiskers brushed against those of my companion, Felicity. She was a pet of the humans, and had been neutered, but didn't act like it. This she-cat didn't often eat the horrible pet-food that looked like rabbit droppings. She preferred to share the mice and birds that I often caught in the deeper parts of the city, you see, I wasn't a toy of the humans. I was an alley cat, and had no intentions of becoming like Felicity; we had a deal though. The she-cat offered me shelter in the bushes of her garden, only if I shared with her half of my catch. It was a generous deal on her part, for most pets would be content to live on the slop in their food bowls.

"No," I replied. Felicity turned to look at me, a confused look on her muzzle and face-fur. "It's absolutely stunning!"

The she-cat purred appreciatively. "Yes. I wonder what it's like out there, living wild? Certainly not for me, that's for sure!"

"Why not?" I asked, interested.

"Well," Felicity began, "isn't it obvious? Why be out there, scraping for food and always looking for shelter, when I can be here, with a warm bed waiting for me? True, I always feel restless and bored. But I have you to entertain me and all the great fresh kill you share; anyway, I wouldn't last a day there! Did you know the cats living in the tees are so fierce that they line their nests with the bones of their enemies?"

I snorted. "Sure! If you ask me, the whole nest and bone thing is just a tonne of nonsense-" I broke off, lost in the daydream of living in the forest.

Felicity looked worried for a moment. "You aren't thinking of going to live there are you?" she said anxiously.

"Not _live _there, just hunt there," I assured my best friend quickly. "Come on, you gotta admit it's really tempting. You can practically taste that food!" I drew in the scent of the fresh kill, sighing.

"But Hazel," she said, "you live in the alleys! You couldn't catch a mouse there if you tried."

I drew away, offended. "You think I'm that bad a hunter?"

Felicity immediately sensed the hurt in my demeanour, for she began to wash her paws, embarrassed. "No no no! I didn't meant it like that. It's just, you know, you're used to hunting on the cobblestones and in the streets. Forest hunting must be a completely style; you'd have to adapt to it. To be honest, it's like asking a pet to take on a seasoned street fighter."

I stayed silent because I knew that Felicity was correct, as usual. Annoyance made my tail stand erect. "I suppose you're right," I said finally, before putting my concentration back towards the forest. "I'd still like to have a bit of an explore."

Felicity looked at me, as if wondering why I was about to jump of a cliff. "Look Hazel, I know I can't convince you to stay but... just be careful, okay? I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd be bored to death, that's what!" I smiled and jumped down of the fence, my paws just missing the puddle I had seen myself in earlier. "See you later!" I turned around, excitement making me jump like a kit. Without turning back, I ran forward into the forest.

Immediately the long shadows ate me up; a dash of fear suddenly hit ran through my body, and I realised just what a big decision I had made. Stepping into the forest was like stepping into a whole new world- back then, I didn't know just how much the step I had just taken was going to affect my life.

It took a few moments for me to adjust to the strange feel and scents of place, before my muzzle was done on the ground and sniffing for prey. There was a cautious element in the way I stepped now. There was a ferocious smell of leaves and musty forest prey, in front of him, yet to the west he could sense a different kind of cat sense, one of wind a moors. Were their two kinds of cats living here? Each scent seemed to have a different and almost unique aroma about it. I shook my head and let my thoughts wonder-

What I didn't know was that a figure was moving towards the trees towards me.

A bird suddenly entered my field of vision, and I felt my mouth water. The urge to hunt filled me and I dropped into a crouch, creeping through the undergrowth and remembering all the skills I had learnt in the city. I knew that I would alert the thrush I was hunting if I stepped on a twig or a leaf, so I placed my paws carefully, until I came to the trunk of the tree, and then I exploded in to action. My paws dug into the bark of the tree, propelling me up with a boost of speed. My mouth shot forward- but suddenly, the bird was away. I slipped on the wet bark, unused to the surface. My hooked claws missed the prey by inches, and I found myself only just clinging on the branch. Shock flew through me. How had I missed such a blatant kill? Cursing the name of thrushes, I felt my paw come down on the branch of the tree in annoyance. Now all the prey would know I was here... wait a second. My eyes narrowed to slits, zooming in on a thorn bush below me. Was it my imagination, or could I see a cat there? It was well hidden; it seemed to blend into the grass with an elegance I couldn't match. I couldn't quite see it clear enough, but curiosity made me sure that I had been followed. With uncertainty lacing my voice, I called out, "Hello?" A rustle sounded. Now I was sure! Slowly, I dropped down and landed neatly on all fours. "I know that you're there. Show yourself!"

Silence... and then I went head over heels. I felt the air rush out of my body as something swept my paws out from underneath myself. A rough paw held me down. I was pinned. Growling angrily, I looked up at my attacker. It was a she-cat about my age. Her smooth creamy coloured fur was groomed well, and muscles were clear against her pelt. Her eyes were a clear blue, and an ugly scar ran down her cheek. "This is Thunderclan territory, you rogue!" she yelled. "And don't forget it!"

A searing agony scorched my pelt: it just made me angrier. I spat in her face. "Get of me you furball!"

The she-cat pressed her face right into mine. "You'll learn not to trespass here again."

I grew weaker by the second. My breath shortened. All I saw were more cats emerging from the undergrowth as everything faded into black...

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dawnflame

**Author's Note: I promised daily updates, I know, but I've officially changed that to every other day. Moving swiftly on, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**BTW, I am accepting OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Dawnflame**

The moonlight shone through the branches of the forest and onto the ThunderClan deputy's back; Dawnflame felt the exhilaration of the fight disappear in every passing breath. Slowly, her claws re-sheathed themselves and she began to self-conciously lick her ruffled fur. Though there was a slight, tingling pain on the shoulder where the rogue had scratched her, the only emotion she felt was triumph. The tom's eyes were closing with exhaustion and clear agony. His face had lost the enigmatic glow and he looked like he was about to faint. She felt no pity. Serves him right for hunting on our territory!

Suddenly, a twig snapped and the scent of Dawnflame's clanmate entered her nostrils. Sure enough, Stormclaw emerged from the undergrowth. "Honestly Dawnflame! You'll wake the whole of Shadowclan if you make any more noise-" the tom stopped, eyes widening. "That's a..." he stopped speechless.

"Stormclaw?" a sigh echoed. "What trouble has our deputy got into this time?" A she-cat padded closely after the tom, a frustrated look on her face. She turned her head towards the rogue and gasped. "Foxdung!" A moment later she was shouting loudly, "Oh for Starclan's sake Dawnflame, he's looks half mangled!"

The deputy dropped into a crouch and arched her back, hissing angrily. "Have you lost your mind Rosepelt? This is a rogue and an intruder."

"The warrior code says we don't have to kill to win our battles," Rosepelt retorted. "He probably didn't even know he wasn't supposed to be here."

"Pathetic excuse for a cat, you've always been far too soft. ThunderClan needs _proper_ warriors to defend it." Dawnflame growled.

Rosepelt bared her teeth and the hackles along her spine rose. "Hollowstar was a mouse brain to make you deputy!"

Tension hit the air and both cats looked poised to strike, but before the argument could get any further, Stormclaw leaped forward. "Can you two just cut it out for one second!" he yelled. "Dawnflame is right in saying this is an intruder, but you were _also_ wrong to practically murder him. We need to get him back to Rowanleaf, now."

"I'm the leader of this patrol-" Dawnflame began furiously.

"And your also deputy, but I don't care!" Stormclaw said. "This rogue needs medical attention, and as soon as he's fully healed-" he cast a quick glance at Rosepelt, "-I'm sure Hollowstar will escort him to the edge of our territory. Understand?"

There was a silence where everyone could feel their hearts thumping in their throats.

"Fine," Dawnflame whispered in a voice like ice. With this, she turned around and stalked out of the clearing. "If you ask me, both of you should be lying on the ground in a pool of blood; not that useless tom!"

"Go to the Place of No Stars." Rosepelt muttered loudly.

Dawnflame heard the trudging sound of Stormclaw and Rosepelt's paw-steps behind her; the deputy deliberately took a difficult route back, knowing it would be much harder for the two cats to navigate their way to camp. She smiled with immediate pleasure when she heard the sound of them struggling; she jeered back at them. "What is it? Having second thoughts!" All she heard in reply was the sound of Rosepelt gritting her teeth. Dawnflame laughed, and simply quickened the pace.

When the night patrol finally reached the entrance to the camp, many cats were yawning, and some had already made their way towards the dens. Dawnflame eyes sought one cat in particular though; soon, they found their target. Hollowstar was grooming his fur by the Highrock, and as his eyes met her's, he got to his paws and made his way over to the patrol. "Anything to report?" he asked.

"Windclan have been at it again!" Dawnflame told him. She lashed her tail. "Fresh kill's disappearing quickly. We need to attack soon and show them that they can't just waltz in and steal our prey! Especially since Leaf-bare is arriving soon."

Hollowstar nodded his head in agreement. "I know. And when we get concrete evidence-"

"Their scent was all over the border line!" Dawnflame interrupted angrily.

"Yes," the ThunderClan leader continued patiently. "But this is not the time to argue, and I will announce it at the next gathering." He craned his neck towards Rosepelt. "I do trust everything else went smoothly."

The deputy emitted a low growl. "Not in a million moons." She signalled with her tail. Stormclaw padded forward and dropped the rogue from his mouth.

Hollowstar eyes narrowed. "What is this? Why have you brought him to our camp?"

Immediately, the cats of the Clan that were still awake caught the foreign scent, and leapt up. "Who's that?"

"What's Dawnflame done _now." _One cat whispered.

_"_He looks like he's had a tough time-" Another began.

"Please!" the leader's commanding voice shot around the camp. He then turned back to Stormclaw, and said calmly. "Carry on."

"We found him by the border," Stormclaw's voice rang out loud and clear-

"You mean our oh holy deputy found him by the border," Rosepelt shouted.

"And as you can see," Stormclaw glowered. He waited until he had regained control over the cats before continuing. "And as you can see, Dawnflame gave him a taste of her _outstanding,_ battle skills."

"Obviously!"

"My patrol suggested that we take him back to camp," Dawnflame grumbled disapprovingly. "They said he needed medical attention from Rowanleaf. But that would be wasting precious herbs! We can't spare any space in the medicine den or share our prey in such a critical time. The nursery queen's milk is drying out as well!" The deputy turned and addressed Hollowstar. "Surely you can't agree to house a rogue that we know absolutely nothing about!"

There were a few, reluctant signs of agreement from the ThunderClan cats. Dawnflame raised her head nonchalantly, well aware that she had the support of the crowd. "He would be a danger to all of us! Cast him out into the forest."

"For once, the deputy _is _right."

"What if he attacked the kits?"

"With Windclan pressing the borders and Leaf-bare closing in, I doubt that we can support another cat in such a time..."

Rosepelt stepped forward, obviously angry that Dawnflame's argument was beating her and Stormclaw's. "What is the decision of Hollowstar? Remember, he is the leader."

A tense silence fell over the crowd. Everyone was watching Hollowstar, waiting for his decision. The tom's eyes were closed... but you could see that he was running over every option in his head. Starclan would have to be with him to make sure he would make a choice that pleased all of ThunderClan. "I think," he began. "That we will let Rowanleaf tend to the rogue-"

"_WHAT?" _Dawnflame yelled. "Are you a fool Hollowstar?" The rest of the clan acted the same way as well. A crescendo of anger flew through the air.

"On one condition!" Hollowstar said, as politely as possible. "As soon as this rogue has been nursed back to health, we will release him out of our territory. If the wounds are not severe, I'm sure that it could take as much as a few sunrises." Hollowstar was clever: he wouldn't allow this quarrel to become a full on protest. "Meeting dismissed!" he shouted.

As the rest of the clan dispersed, only one cat was left in the camp clearing. "Stupid mouse brain! What has ThunderClan come to?" Dawnflame thought...

* * *

**That concludes Chapter Two! Hope you guys enjoyed it, and as usual, please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Not Quite Dead

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the Time Before Dawn! I really appreciate it :), and i'm really sorry I didn't update earlier. School started for me again so I've had to get homework out of the way and it's all been quite a pain. Anyway, Chapter Three is finally here! I hope you enjoy it. **

**And thanks to Petalwish for the OC.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Not Quite Dead**

_That night, Hazel dreamed. _

_He dreamed that he was walking through a forest covered in lush, green grass: the branches swayed in the wind and the soft chirping of the birds in the trees made his mouth __water. Hazel looked down- to discover that the ground was made of stars! He leaped back in shock. Am I dead? He wondered. Is this heaven?_

_"In a sense, yes it is." A voice called from the undergrowth. "And in answer to your earlier question, no, you're not dead." Hazel spun around, bristling. He unsheathed his claws, ready to fight. "Sheath your claws!" the voice demanded, stronger this time. The memory of the last time he had been attacked in a forest was still fresh in his mind, so Hazel refused to do as the voice told him._

_"Where are you?" he said, angrily. When no reply sounded, Hazel spoke again. "Who are you?" _

_There was a rustle in a nearby bush, and from it emerged a tom older than himself. Cuts were littered across his pelt and a small, line of fur ran from his face like a beard. The tom was old, but something about him looked dangerous. His tabby ginger fur was ruffled and almost completely grey: he looked older than the sky itself... so what made Hazel feel threatened? Maybe it was his strange posture. The tom's tail didn't wrap neatly around his paws, oh no, there was no tail. It upset the natural balance of his body, so he seemed to be leaning to the right all the time. There were more injuries. Half of his right ear had been completely ripped off, and from it ran a crimson stain, all the way down to his eye. It was almost as if someone had dragged their claw straight across the tom's body and ripped him in half. Yet with all these possible fatal scars, he carried himself with dignity. Hazel could see a strange fire in his hypnotising green gaze, like every moment that passed was a struggle to carry on living. "So you are the tom that StarClan have told me so much about," he said, his voice like the crunch of gravel. The bloodstained eye diluted, taking in Hazel's every aspect. "To be honest, I expected nothing less."_

_"Who are you?" the brown tom asked again. A hostile note had crept into Hazel's voice. The stars twinkled in the other cat's pelt, watching him almost warily._

_He tutted, before beginning to comb his whiskers. "Young cats these days, so rude."  
_

_"Oh for prey's sake, just tell me the hell you are!" Hazel shouted. "Is that so much to ask?"_

_No the cat stopped: his eyes narrowed down to slits. "Perhaps," he growled, "it would be better for both of us if you stated your name first."  
_

_That caught Hazel by surprise. This small cat, old, injured and frail, had suddenly turned into a ferocious dog, desperate to defend it's pride. "What?" he said, confused.  
_

_"This is StarClan's territory," the cat continued, "and as I take residence in StarClan, it is therefore my territory as well. Yet you barge in here, and begin to make demands? It's despicable!" He finished with letting his claws shine in the starlight between himself and the so called invader._

_Hazel felt desperately lost. This is a dream! He told himself silently. I'm imagining every single moment... so why does every so seem so real?_

_"It's vivid because it's not your dream. You've been summoned here by the spirits of StarClan," the cat said, suddenly calm again. Hazel leapt back in clear shock. That tom had read his mind! How... how had he done it? "Don't be alarmed," Hazel once again found the old tom had interrupted his thoughts, "no cats mind are completely safe in StarClan's realm."_

_His words sent shivers down the tom's spine, and he found himself saying quietly, "My name is Hazel."  
_

_The other cat smiled. "I know," he said. "And my name is Emberheart." The old tom gestured with his tail towards the rest of the trees. "Come on, Hazel," his voice became blurry and everything began to go out of focus. "Walk with me into the deeper shadows of the forest, walk with me into clan life..."_

* * *

A soft tongue rasped a tender spot on Hazel's face, calling him up from the dream. It was morning, and the the beautiful sunlight streamed down through the branches and thistles; it was extremely cold, however. A surge of wind burst through the entrance to the den and made him blink half-heartedly. He drew in the scents, expecting to smell the odours of Felicity and soft, human milk- but instead, the scent of herbs and musty smells streamed into his nose. Hazel looked up to see strange, olive coloured fur and sky blue eyes... then it all came rushing back to him. The fight, fainting, blood everywhere. He leapt up, startled. "Leave me alone! I didn't do anything!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" a gentle voice called. "It's okay." The olive coloured tom reached forward his paw and touched Hazel's pelt cautiously. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said. "You're safe now."

Hazel realised that the tom was placing a strange herb on his shoulder, and the pain made him flinch slightly, but the other cat's kind facial expression and attempts at ministration soon lulled Hazel back into the nest. It was madness to put himself in the paws of a strange cat in a strange den, but at the time, he had absolutely no choice. "Where am I?" Hazel began slowly.

"ThunderClan's camp," the olive tom said. "You won't know what ThunderClan is though." He was right, Hazel didn't know, but it reminded him of what Flameheart had kept saying in his dream. _StarClan. "_Don't worry about it, as soon as me and my apprentice have nursed you back to health Hollowstar will let you go." He fell silent and began to rummage around in the piles of vile smelling plants. "You know, everyone was really surprised that our leader let us help you. I'm Rowanleaf, by the way, medicine cat of ThunderClan." Hazel smiled. He didn't understand half of what Rowanleaf was saying, but the tom was friendly, and obviously liked to talk. "Ah!" the medicine cat began again. "Here's my apprentice!"_  
_

An dark, orangey coloured she-cat appeared in the entrance of the den. Her mouth was full of herbs and she smelt just like the tom. "Rowanleaf, I brought you some yarrow-" she stopped an looked cautiously at me. "Oh! Our guest is awake."

"Tabbypaw," Rowanleaf turned to Hazel. "Meet Hazel. Hazel, meet Tabbypaw."

"Hi," she said nervously. Hazel nodded in return, not noticing the spark of attraction in the medicine cat apprentice's eye. Tabbypaw quickly shook her head and took the herbs over to Rowanleaf, blushing. "I'll just go and get some fresh kill."

Hazel's ears pricked up. "Fresh kill?"

Rowanleaf nodded, looking amused. "Of course! But... it's harder to come by now that Leaf-Bare advances." Leaf-Bare? Hazel frowned for a moment before realising that the medicine cat must mean winter. He nodded in understanding. "Are you and Tabbypaw struggling?"

The apprentice tilted her head to one side and Rowanleaf rolled his eyes. "No you mousebrain! We don't live on our own, there are lots more cats in ThunderClan."

Suddenly, a snarl erupted from Hazel's mouth and his tail shot up, erected. He was remembering the cruel attack from the cream coloured she-cat. He was remembering the claws and teeth that had nearly cost him life. "You mean that you're friends with that damned cat who tried to murder me?" he hissed.

Splashpaw backed away, frightened by his change of attitude. Rowanleaf leapt to the rescue, using his body to cover the entrance of the den. "Dawnflame? No Hazel! You can't go and-"

"I have a score to settle!" Hazel was overcome by rage. He grabbed the olive coloured tom by the scruff and shoved him out of the way. "And she won't win this time!"

"No! You making the biggest mistake of you life?" Splashpaw yelled, panic in her eyes. Both her and her mentor realised the consequences of what would happen if Hazel attacked the deputy in front of the rest of the clan.

Too late.

Hazel was already outside, claws unsheathed, eyes trying to locate his prey. ThunderClan looked on in surprise as the rogue appeared. "Where are you?" he screeched.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared in horror as Dawnflame got to her paws, grinning and licking her lips. "Looks like you want revenge," she said. "Well, come and face death..."

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**Please RR, and hope you enjoyed the chapter as usual.**

**Sarnia Oblivion.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Rivalry Begins

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, it's just that it's becoming harder to get down and write with school an all. Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter four!**

* * *

In the moments before Hazel had erupted from the interior of the medicine cat den, Dawnflame had been interested in perhaps some more personal matters. Beside her sat a she-cat, one whose surprising beauty attracted toms from other clans as well. Her name was Goldenfur: daughter of Hollowstar. Many had often commented on how her pelt in sunshine was almost dazzling, like the petals of a sunflower in full bloom. The sleekness of fur was followed with that of her sky-blue eyes, rather like those of Dawnflame; the most interesting thing about here was not all her glamour, however, but it was the fact that her _only _friend in ThunderClan was the unpopular deputy. The reason for this was- well, no one really knew. At this moment, Goldenfur was eating sharing a thrush with Dawnflame. "What do you thjink about my father's decision to heal that rogue?"

Dawnflame growled and lashed her tail in return. "I think you already know that I disagree with Hollowstar's views. Even if he _is_ your dad and my leader."

Goldenfur knew it better not to take Dawnflame's insults to heart, so instead, she turned her head towards the rest of the clan and changed the subject. "The clan is prosperous at the moment. Fresh-kill is surprisingly plentiful for Newleaf and the clans are posing no threat towards us. ThunderClan is the best place to be in the world-"

"At the moment," Dawnflame cut in. "Do you really think we'll be at peace for long? Those mangy fox-hearts will be hacking away at our ranks in no time, rest assured."

Goldenfur sighed. "Why can you find fault in everything? Why are you such a pessimist?"

"Why are you such an optimist?"

"Why are we friends?" Goldenfur snapped: the first signs of anger leaked into her facial expression. "Now that's a StarClan forbid question tha I'lll never be able to answer."

For once, Dawnflame did not send back a sharp retort, and she looked as if she really did regret what she said to her only friend-

That was when Hazel interrupted. His hostile yowl cracked the air, sending the whole clan into a frenzy of shock. Only Dawnflame remained calm. She knew that Hazel wanted blood... but would it be her blood she spilt. She licked her lips, risin to his challenge. "Looks like you want revenge, well, come and get it."

The tom screeched his rage. "I won't lose to you this time!" The last thing Dawnflame saw before she was hit by sharp, white knives of fury, was Rowanleaf and Tabbypaw, his apprentice, emerging from his den in horror. A tussle begun. Hazel had shocked the deputy with the sudden buffet of cruel teeth and claws, but Dawnflame had far more warrior training. She hissed angrily, allowind the pain of a wound the tom had inflicted upon her to take over. She sent a rough kick right into Hazel's belly, sending him flying off the she-cat; she didn't end here though. The rogue might have been quick, but she was strong. Dawnflame leapt forward, pinning him. Her mouth came down and it dug into Hazel's shoulder. He screamed with pain, but obviously wasn't beaten yet. He lashed back just as strongly, just as offensive. He rolled over, slipping out of Dawnflame's hold and backing into a crouch, teeth bared. Hazel and the ThunderClan deputy satyed like that for just a few moments, before preparing to send their final blows.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" an authoritive voice echoed, somehwere far away. Dawnflame and Hazel looked towards the Highrock, and saw the figure of Hollowstar. His claws were unsheathed, digging into the stone. He looked like something from the Dark Forest. "HOW DARE YOU!"

It was almost as if the whole clan stopped at his words. He leapt down and stalked across the clearing. Dawnflame's eyes wandered away from her leader to Goldenfur's. They were wide with terror. "Why stop the fight, Hollowstar?" the deputy said cooly. "I was simply protecting ThunderClan from a completely deranged rogue."

This only made the leader more angry. "You mean pleasing you own blood lust!" he roared. "This rogue _obviously _wanted revenge-"

"Yes, because she battered him the last time they fought!" Dawnflame recognised Rosepelt's voice. The reddish she-cat looked delighted at how Hazel had attacked her worst enemy.

"Shut up," Dawnflame retorted, bristling.

"You want another fight?" Rosepelt said slyly. "I'll be happy to oblige..."

Hollowstar sent the warrior an annoyed glare. "Don't provokle another fight: it will only make things worse."

"But-" Rosepelt began.

"Stay out of this," Hollowstar ordered. With a hiss of frustration, Rosepelt turned and stalked into the warriors den. After this, the leader turned back to Dawnflame. "As for you, I will suspend you from duty if you ever do something like that again. Do you hear me? I would be happy to personally let this rogue shred you."

"This rogue," Hazel cut in, spitting, "is gonna shred you if you keep calling him this rogue."

Dawnflame turned to him angrily. "Run back to the Twoleg place you cocky little-"

"DAWNFLAME," Hollowstar said, "I told you, don't do something like that again! You're dismissed for the day. Move." The deputy began to protest, but the leader stood firm. "I SAID MOVE."

Dawnflame huffed and dashed of into the forest, leaving behind only an unceremonious whisper in Hazel's direction. "Hear me out rogue. This isn't over. This is not over."

There was a terrible silence in which you could have heard a pin-drop. It was like everything was in slow motion. ThunderClan had never witnessed such a violent turn of events in their own camp, Hollowstar must have been more surprised than the loy however. There was an unreadable expression on his face, like he had just made the biggest mis judgement of all time. "And you, rogue," he began. Everyone held their breath, waiting for Hazel's immineent sentence... "What is your name?"

Shocked whispers ricocheted of the walls of the camp. But the rogue would not be fooled. "Hazel sir. My name is Hazel."

"God back to the medicine den, I will deal with you in due time." And with that, Hollowstar disappeared into his den. And the rain began to pour up above...

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that was rather melodramatic. Anyways, hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5: Emberheart's First Lesson

**Author's Note: This chapter was actually all ready written, but I lost the file, stupid idiot, so I had to re-plan. Very annoying... anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: What We Believe In**

**Rowanleaf's Pov:**

Tension was thick in the air. A sense of uneasiness stalked across the ThunderClan camp, a feeling of distrust. Every warrior was worried. Every queen was worried. Every elder was worried: how could they be calm in such a time? A rogue desperate for revenge against me Dawnflame (a cat who I had doubts in anyway), sat in a comfortable nest in my den. Why had Hollowstar welcomed that tom? Had he received something from StarClan? If so, why hadn't he told me? I sighed, fully of confusion. These were dark times.

"Rowanleaf?" a tentavie voice sounded from outside the den.

I turned around and sighed as I recognised my apprentice: Tabbypaw. "Did you get the fresh-kill?" I asked her, worriedly.

She nodded, and my eyes narrowed. She seemed slightly... distracted. "A rabbit and two thrushes," she said, unaware of my suspicion.

"Good," I replied. "Take the rabbit to Hazel. He needs it," I shook my head, frustrated. "We would have got him all healed by tomorrow, but no, he just has to go and open all his wounds again!"

Tabbypaw let out a giggle. "You're always going on about how stupid warriors are!"

I just felt insulted for a moment, but then I couldn't help smiling sheepishly. "I guess your right."

"Come on," my apprentice flicked her tail across my face. "It's just been a long day: I'll take this rabbit to Hazel and then you can get some rest."

I watched her move towards the rogue grinning. "She already telling me what to do!" I thought. "I obviously made the right choice in teaching her to be a medicine cat." Slowly, I sat down in my nest and closed my eyes, letting sleep welcome me...

**Hazel's Pov:**

The handsome brown tom would have given anything to sleep that night, but for some strange reason, his body wouldn't allow it. It was like some unknown force prevented him... for a moment, he felt confused. It wasn't just that. There was something in his mind, calling to him, somewhere far away. Somewhere from outside of the den. He got up, following the sound of the whispers; he was cautious to pad carefully because he didn't want to wake up Rowanlef, and soon he was standing outside of the den. The moonlight shone down from above, and the beams illuminated the ThunderClan camp. Hazel was still getting used to the ideas and expectations of a clan, he wanted nothing more than to be back with Felicity in the human's garden, but their enigmatic leader and _Dawnflame _kept him here. He lashed his tail. The tom hadn't got his revenge, but he would soon. He swore it.

"You should judge that she-cat more wisely, Hazel,"a voice echoed in his head, one that he recognised.

"Emberheart?" Hazel called, feeling silly. Great, now I'm talking to someone in my head!

The sound of the tom's chuckle reverbarated. "Yes, it is me."

"What are you doing here? I... thought that when I dreamt about you, it was just that, a dream," Hazel whispered.

"First lesson about ThunderClan," Emberheart said, " a dream is never just a dream. It's always StarClan prophecising the imminent destruction of the clans." He snorted. "They have a habit for that... especially when it comes to me." His voice took on a dreamy note. "And they always seem to come to this clan, interesting."

"Hang on a sec," I said, shortly. "First lesson?"

"Of course!" Emberheart murmured incredulously. "You didn't think that a warrior form Silverpelt would just appear to you randomnly? StarClan senses danger, as always, and they've decided you must be the one to help the clan. You and this- Dawnflame."

"What does she have to do with this?" I growled.

"Patience," Emberheart replied, in an annoying tone of voice. "Everything cannot be learnt at once: I must teach you over time." And suddenly, the voice started to fade. "Sweet dreams..."

Hazel sighed, feeling lost. What had Emberheart been talking about? Still shaking his head, he turned around and padded back into the medicine cat's den.

* * *

That morning, Hazel woke. Yawning, he rose from his nest, looking at the den around him. Tabbypaw was still asleep nearby, but he could see that Rowanleaf had left the den. Slowly, he padded forward until his neck was craning around the outside of the lichen: the clan was already busy, gathered around a familiar she-cat who was assinging them jobs. Hazel watched, almost curiously, as Dawnflame ordered them around. "Why don't they protest?" I thought. My eyes flickered around until I caught sight of the warrior that had insulted her yesterday. "What was her name? Rosepelt... yes, I think that was it." Beside her sat a grey tom that he didn't recognise, but also an attractive she-cat. Her fur was a burning yellow and her eyes were clear blue, with a jolt Hazel remembered that she had been talking with Dawnflame before he had attacked her. Suddenly, she seemed to sense she was being watched; her head turned to look straight at his. The tom quickly ducked back into the den, slightly embarressed at being caught looking at some cat.

"Good morning, Hazel!" a cheery voice pricked the tomcat's ears. He turned around to see Tabbypaw waking and sitting up. "Do you wounds still hurt?" she asked.

He shook his head, still a little cautious of the medicine cat apprentice. "They still sting a bit," I replied.

"Hmm," she padded forward, inspecting them with care. Hazel waited for her analysis. "I'll get Rowanleaf to have another check at them when he get's back," she declared. "Maybe they need a few more cobwebs..." With this, the cat turned around and disappeared into the herb store, muttering to herself quietly. I smiled slightly. The she-cat was quite easy to like.

But he would still keep a wary eye out for her.

* * *

**Every author likes reviews! Hope you enjoyed it as usual.**

**Sarnia~**


End file.
